


French kisses

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Everything sounds romantic in French [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, Cute Isaac, Falling In Love, Fluff, Isaac-centric, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Isaac tries to figure out what the hell is so special about Scott McCall
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Everything sounds romantic in French [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Scott McCall was undoubtedly one of the most popular kids at school. Which was quite alarming considering he was actually a decent human being. Unlike Jackson, who became infamous by a) being rich and b) being a dick to almost everyone in his direct line of vision.  
  
Isaac didn't usually pay much attention to Scott. They ran in different circles. Isaac hangs out with Erica and Boyd, and the three of them usually stick to themselves. Whereas Scott was somehow able to be friends with anyone. The jocks on the lacrosse team. The geeks they share classes with. Even Matt, who was the most anti-social person Isaac had ever come across, would occasionally be seen chatting idly with Scott and Stiles like they were BFFs.  
  
Scott only appeared on Isaac's radar after he started dating Allison Argent, the new girl. From the moment he laid eyes on the lovestruck couple, a deep hatred for Scott was born within Isaac.  
  
The obvious answer: jealousy. It made sense. Allison was beautiful and very smart. It wasn't that hard to believe that he had a crush on her, thus making him upset when Scott started dating her.  
  
Isaac began to notice Scott a lot more. Him and his seemingly infinite smile that lit up any room he was in. The way Scott would high five or fist bump anyone around him. How he'd never get into a fight with anybody. There weren't even any rumours about him floating around the school.  
  
Seriously, how can one guy be so fucking beloved?  
  
The day Isaac had that thought was the day he made an oath. He would not stop until he found out what made Scott McCall so special.  
  
That brings us to today. Quite a lot had changed since Isaac made that oath. Like the fact that Scott and Allison broke up. And that Isaac realised he actually didn't have feelings for Allison, as the girl barely crossed his mind since the break up. But other things hadn't changed. Like his persistence to figure out what Scott's secret to perfection was.  
  
It was a Friday. He sat at his desk in French next to Erica, glaring holes into the back of Scott's head, who just happened to sit right in front of them with Stiles.  
  
Erica knew about Isaac's quest and she had told him on multiple occasions that she found it pointless. But Isaac was nothing if not stubborn. Now she would just shut down any theories he decided to share with her. For example, the time he was convinced Scott was using dark magic to hypnotise everyone to adore him. That being said, it was quite clear Isaac was not making that much progress.  
  
"I don't get why you can't let this go," said Erica, not even turning to face him as she typed away on her phone underneath the table.  
  
"I have to know why everyone likes him so much!" he hissed, keeping his voice low so Scott wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Obsessed much?" she said mockingly with her trademark eyeroll.  
  
Before Isaac could formulate a response, Morrell cut him off, announcing that they have an assignment due on Monday that was to be done in pairs.  
  
Immediately the class began scrambling, everyone moving around to find a partner. Isaac and Erica didn't bother moving, already having chosen each other with a single shared glance.  
  
But then, in front of them, a strange scene unfolded. Scott was talking to Stiles whilst gesturing wildly at Lydia Martin, who sat on the right side of the classroom near the front next to Jackson. Stiles did not have the best reaction, shaking his head wildly at whatever Scott had suggested. And then suddenly, Scott got up.

"Lydia!" he shouted before he ducked behind Stiles' chair. Lydia turned in her chair, her eyes locking on Stiles. She got up and walked towards him. Once she got there Stiles had no choice but to utter his very awkward request for them to do the project together. But Isaac was more focused on the boy crouching in front of him. Scott turned to him and Erica and put a finger to his lips. Isaac did his best not to laugh, briefly looking at Erica who seemed to have the same problem. He turned back to Scott, who now waved at him. Isaac smiled before shrugging his shoulders and discretely pointing at Stiles and Lydia. Clearly Scott understood as he pointed at Stiles, made a heart with his hands and then pointed at Lydia. Isaac nodded in understanding. Scott was wingmaning. And apparently well because when Lydia walked away Stiles turned to Scott and yanked him into the biggest bearhug ever.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you," Stiles chanted. Isaac laughed again, unable to help himself at the sight, and Scott looked at him. And smiled. And in that moment Isaac had to revisit his dark magic theory because there is no way someone's smile can just make your heart pound like that.  
  
"Hey, I'm Scott," he said, pulling Isaac out of his thoughts. Scott extended his hand to him.  
  
"I know," Isaac blurted out. "I mean, I'm Isaac," he said, shaking his hand. Scott then did the same with Erica.  
  
"So..." Scott began, scratching his head like he was contemplating some big life choice. "Since I just gave up my usual partner so he could hopefully find love" (I love you, buddy!) "is there any chance you'd wanna be my partner?"  
  
"Who, me?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. Isaac didn't know how to react. It was unexpected but Scott seemed genuine about it. Why would he even want to work with him? He barely knew him. And everyone else in this class would love to partner with Scott. So why him?  
  
Isaac realised he must've spend a little too much time in his head when Scott said, "It's cool if you don't want to."  
  
"Nonsense," interjected Erica. "He'd love to. Isn't that right, Isaac?" she said, giving her that look that told him if he said no, there'd be hell to pay.  
  
"Uh... yeah, totally," Isaac said. Scott grinned at him before grabbing his pen and scribbling on the notebook Isaac had open on his table.  
  
"Call me so we can set up a time to do. My mom's working for most of the day tomorrow so we can probably do it at my house then."  
  
"Cool," muttered Isaac, because his brain was too muddled with thoughts to form full sentences.  
  
When Scott finished writing his number he went back to his seat to continue talking to Stiles.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" asked Isaac, looking at Erica, who had gone back to texting Boyd.  
  
"So you can put this Scott obsession to rest once and for all," she said.  
  
"Hmm.... well, when you put it that way, that was actually pretty smart."   
  
Isaac ignored Erica's eyeroll, too engrossed in the thought that by tomorrow he may know why everyone liked Scott so much.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Isaac went over to Scott's house. He was nervous. And excited. And maybe a little nauseated. But he'd be fine. Probably.  
  
Isaac got to Scott's house at 11AM on the dot, as per his and Scott's texts. Though somehow Scott must've missed this because when he opened the door after Isaac knocked on it, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of baggy sweatpants. That's it. Just... sweatpants. Shirt? Nope. No, sir. No shirt. I mean, it was understandable considering today was particularly hot but damn. Just sweatpants. Sweatpants and abs. Abs. Six of them. Scott McCall had a fucking six pa-  
  
"Isaac!"  
  
"Huh?" said Isaac, his eyes moving back to Scott's face while he made a mental reminder to hit himself on the head with a really thick textbook.  
  
"I said come in," Scott said, gesturing for him to enter. Isaac walked in and looked around as he followed Scott, glancing at all the photos on the walls and random ceramic vases families would have just because. His attention had been spread so thin that he hadn't even realised they were in Scott's bedroom until he realised he was talking. He refocused on Scott, finding him putting on a shirt he had just pulled out of his wardrobe.  
  
"..... any good?"  
  
"Uh.... what?" Isaac mumbled. If only the earth would crack open and swallow him whole. Scott, bless his patience, just chuckled.  
  
"I asked if you're any good at French since my grades suck."  
  
"Well, yeah, of course they suck. You're barely in class."  
  
"Hey, I don't miss class that much."  
  
Isaac had to roll his eyes. "Okay, say a sentence in French."  
  
"Umm.... _Bonjour. Mon nom est Scott_ ," he said. And he even had the audacity to smile like that was an accomplishment. Isaac just had to laugh.  
  
"Sure, just do the first sentence we were ever taught. Like that's not cheating." Scott joined in on his laughter. And Isaac found that he really liked Scott's laugh.  
  
"Okay then, let's get started." Scott proceeded to pull out his textbooks and notebook so they could start working on the assignment. Scott, of course, struggled with some of the words so every once in a while he would go onto Google Translate for help.  
  
Isaac finished the paragraph he was working on and decided to wait for Scott. Whilst doing so, he couldn't help just looking at Scott's face. And liking it. Seriously, he wasn't sure what it was but Scott just had a very likeable face.  
  
"You see something you like?" Scott asked so nonchalantly, not even looking up from his work. Meanwhile, Isaac fell off his chair. For totally unrelated reasons. And that was when it hit him. It being the floor. But also realisation. Realisation that he had a fucking crush on Scott McCall.  
  
"Need some help over there?" asked Scott, looking down at the boy with genuine concern.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Just admiring the view." It took no time whatsoever for Isaac to figure out how that sounded. And Scott had clearly taken it that way.  
  
"Oh really?" said Scott. Isaac decided to keep quiet before his mouth got him into any more trouble.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you say 'I really want to kiss you' in French?"  
  
Isaac tried to get up with as much composure as he could muster. Which wasn't much.  
  
"Uh... _je veux vraiment t'embrasser_."  
  
" _Je veux vraiment t'embrasser,_ " Scott repeated, taking his hand and pulling Isaac toward him. Because Scott is smooth like that. Whereas Isaac was currently a blushing mess.  
  
"May I?" Scott asked. Because he's fucking polite too. Scott would be the death of him.  
  
Isaac managed to get his head to nod at the very least. Which lead to #1 on his list of Things I Thought I Would Never Like But Are Actually Really Awesome: kissing Scott McCall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They barely finished that assignment. Between kissing and Scott making jokes about French kisses and Isaac threatening to leave because of said jokes and more kissing, there simply was not enough time.  
  
When they eventually finished, Isaac (reluctantly) left. Though they had plans to continue such acts as boyfriend and boyfriend. The kissing part, not the assignment. Because Scott genuinely sucks at French.

Later that day, Isaac sent Erica a text.  
  
 _Isaac: Reasons Why Scott McCall Is Perfect_  
  
 _Isaac: 1) he just is_  
  
 _Isaac: 2) great kisser_  
  
 _Erica: wait what?_


End file.
